For Adrienna
by sara-koi
Summary: Just a oneshot thing between Link & Dark Link. Made for a friend of mine and it's Rated M for obvious reason I hope


A/N: This is a one shot for my friend Adrienne [or Adrienna? and it's between Link [from the Zelda Games and Dark Link [from OOT (Ocarina of Time)

Okay so I'm going to write this and let's see how well I do since I've never written anything like this before.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or anything to do with these characters. I just own the storyline

* * *

The sun shone brightly over Hyrule, even brighter over the fields and on the bare torso of a lone swordsman working in the blaring heat. Sweat beaded on his chest and back, muscles rippled with each swing of his sword in the air. His hat, tunic, leggings and boots lay forgotten under a near by tree, awaiting their masters return. 

The shining steel whizzed through the air, the swordsman's pale skin oiled and slowly turning red. As the sun slowly moved from the eastern horizon to the western one, the boy never stopped, until, and only until the sun fell behind the trees. Then Link stopped, grabbing his hat and shirt and laying them on the grass before collapsing upon them to rest.

Laying in the shade, Link lay on his back, his chest heaving, trying to suck in as much oxygen as possible to relax his tensed and overworked muscles. Closing his eyes for a brief moment until the sound of rustling in the bushes behind him made Link leap up, grabbing his sword.

"Who's there?" He called out. "Show yourself."

More rustling, until a bloody hand flopped out of the green foliage, followed by an equally bloodied arm and the injured torso and head of a man. His raven hair, streaked with bits of dirt and blood, hid most of his ghostly skin as he crawled on his stomach towards the young man. The tunic covering his body was ripped, soiled and missing in most places. Stopping just shot of the lone swordsman Link noticed the blood red sheen in his eyes, but it wasn't evil they were showing, but relief.

Relief at finding someone that he hopefully could trust. A faint whisper escaped his lips as he reached for Link. "Help me."

Debating whether to take the stranger Links mind was made up for him when he heard shouts and the clanging of swords coming closer. So dropping his sword, grabbing the unconscious man and throwing him over his shoulders Link ran home, leaving his clothing and sword in the clearing forgotten.

---------+0+---------

It had been a few weeks since Link had brought the man home. In those few weeks he had learned quite a few things about the stranger, such as his name was Dark Link, his favorite thing to do was spar [although not too much since his injuries could come open, he was slightly sadistic and he was extremely attractive. The fourth thing Link only thought of himself, but Dark would probably agree.

The two bonded quite well, most nights they laid in there own beds and just talked, about everything and anything that came to mind.

The days passed, and each day Link did the same things. Once he woke up he wandered outside, cut some wood, came back inside and made breakfast. He carried a tray upstairs for himself and Dark Link, where they ate and talked.

When breakfast was over and the dishes done Link would wander back upstairs and give Dark his sponge bath.

The man was unable to move either arm too much due to his 'injuries' or so Link told him. But, truth be told, Link sort of enjoyed the feeling of Dark's white skin and seeing his toned body.(and recently had started fanaticizing in his dreams about a certain part of Dark Links anatomy.)

Weeks passed, each day the same until one day they sat in their room, the rain pouring down and the thunder crashing.

Both were bored, just lying on their beds and staring at the ceiling until Dark spoke up.

"Hey Link," He began.

"Yeah?"

"How about me and you have a small sparring match, let me work out my dormant muscles." Dark Link looked over at the blonde, stuck out his lower lip and widened his eyes, hoping the whole puppy look would make Link let him out of bed.

"Alright," Link looked uneasy. "As long as we're careful about it."

_Yes, he took the bait._ Dark thought and quickly stood on the wooden floor, reaching under his pillow and brandishing a long metal pipe.

Dark Link walked closer to the unarmed swordsman, the pipe in his white hand swinging precariously close to Links own body. As Dark Link swung up the other noticed a hole, and in a vain attempt at escape Link dove.

Dark Link noticed his dive and brought the pipe down, catching Link in the back of the skull and knocking the poor boy out.

So much for innocent sparring.

---------+0+---------

**AND SO THE SEX BEGINS... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

Link lay on the bed, his arms fastened at his wrists above his head, tied tightly to the posts of his bed. The room seemed dimly lit, the only light coming from between the curtains of the closed window. He struggled in vain, the bindings doing nothing more than making his wrists raw.

"You shouldn't struggle so, you're only delaying the pleasure you're going to feel." Dark placed one icy hand on the boys' chest and leaned down, forcing the air from Link's lungs.

Link gasped as Dark laid on the poor boy, squirming up his torso, biting his left shoulder hard enough to draw blood he then moved up and nipped at his ear lightly, enticing another gasp from Link.

"I don't like being stuck in bed Blonde, so I thought why not give myself a little entertainment." Dark licked the outer edge of Links ear, making him squirm beneath him.

"Why-" Link started.

"Didn't I just say for entertainment? Plus I've seen the way you've looked at me." Dark teases his way down Links chest with kisses until he reaches his nipples. "I know you've wanted this for a long time."

Sticking out his tongue he traced around Links areolas, making the small bud in the center harder and harder. Mirroring his onslaught on the other nipple he was soon bored and continued his was down until the hem of his pants.

"Hmm, I think these need to go." Linking his thumbs beneath the cloth, Dark ripped it away, exposing Link to his sadistic eyes.

"Mmm," Dark licked his lips and eyed Links rod with a hunger in his eyes. Dropping quickly Dark Link engulfed Link's meat in his warm mouth, pushing it back so the tip touched the back of his throat. Nuzzling his nose in Links hair he brought the member out of his mouth again, only now it was much larger than when it went in.

Link felt so helpless, but so aroused. He continued to watch the raven-haired tempter through half-lidded eyes as he bobbed his head up and down on Links engorged shaft.

"Ahh," Link groaned. "I think I'm going to cum..."

Dark link stopped, "Hmm," he smirked, sending a shiver of pleasure and fear down Links spine. Quickly he grabbed Link's wrist and in one fluid motion the binding was away.

Holding onto the blondes wrists Dark Link lifted him, turning him over and tying his wrists up once again to the headboard. Now Link faces the wall, his backend raised into the air, his legs held apart about a foot so his backend was open.

"Hmm, I like the look of this." Dark groaned and lowered his head to Links hole, running his tongue up and down the crack then shoving a finger into his anus.

Slowly Dark pumped his finger in and out, and when the muscles relaxed he slipped another digit in, repeating that until he had four of five fingers pumping in and out of the blond haired boy.

"Do you think you're ready?" Link moaned when Dark Link took his fingers out, pushing his ass back into the pale man. "I'll take that as a yes."

Spitting on his tool he brought the head of it to the opening, slowly he pushed in and slipped past the ring. Link squirmed and Dark felt the muscles move and contract against his member sending a pulse of pleasure through him.

Slowly he started pumping in and out, letting Link and himself get used to the change.

Soon as they'd started Dark Link was pumping wildly out of the boy, his hips slamming into his backend, the only sounds in the small room was the squeaking of bedsprings, the grunting and groaning of both males and the slapping of wet skin.

_If he keeps on like this I'm going to cum soon..._ Link thought after letting out another loud moan.

Suddenly Dark Link stopped, then without warning started pumping harder and faster into Link than before. _Is he getting bigger _Link thought, and indeed the tool in his backside was growing, the seen moving it's way up Dark's shaft ready to go at any moment.

Link could feel the engorging tool in his backside, and as the hot cream erupted a sharp pain did as well on his right shoulder. The mixture of pain and pleasure sent him over the edge and Links own seed landed on the pillow and sheets of the bed below them.

Both men stay there panting, Link pushed up against the headboard with Dark lying across his back, his heavy breathing the only thing that Link heard. Suddenly the heavy breathing stopped and he felt a sharp pain in his other shoulder and then the sudden loss of the heat from his rear.

**AND SO THE SEX ENDS... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

---------+0+---------

The next morning Link awoke, still in the same position. Everything from the night before came rushing back to him as a dark blush covered his face. Now in the light Link could easily untie the knot connecting his hand to the bedpost.

Hopping off the bed, sore in his rear side and grabbing all the clothing he'd need he changed quickly and ran out to search the house.

For hours he searched, but none of these places could he find Dark. As the sun started to set he trudged back home. Upon making it to his doorstep he noticed his sword lying across the doorstep with a note attached to it.

Link attached his sword to his belt and read the note. The only thing written on the paper was: _Sorry about your shoulders- DL_

Link turned the paper over searching for more but couldn't find anything. He walked into his house, shrugging it off, a small smile on his face. From the bushes two red eyes could be seen as they followed the young swordsman into the house.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it Adrienne, and I am so, so sorry it took so long. But it was worth the wait, no? 


End file.
